


Bruise Palette

by Lacemaze (Needle_Bones)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masquerade, Will in lingerie, Will in makeup, don't look at me I was listening to Bad Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needle_Bones/pseuds/Lacemaze
Summary: The aftermath of the Murder Husbands sneaking away during a modern masquerade.





	Bruise Palette

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short scene, but I loved the idea so I ran with it. I've also realized that I turn into a Victorian novelist with Hannibal fanfics (read: my sentences tend to last half a page and I fall madly in love with commas). Apologies.

The chatter and laughter of the masked crowd drifted through the wall, distorted and made dim by the heavy plaster. A flash of neon was visible through the crack under the wooden door, crawling across the narrow hardwood, a strange mix of modern and ancient. Beyond it was a sea of bodies, moving with and around one another to the music, a pop piece turned up loud enough to rattle the floor under their feet.

The fresh lipstick, dark as it was, stood out even in the faint light poured through the window by the full moon – a deep, rich tone that set off the fading powder still clinging to his cheeks and the silken black ringing his eyes. It had taken Will several minutes to calm down enough to reapply it but now, catching his reflection in the mirror, wrapped in black lace and peppered with bite marks along the throat and thighs, it struck him that he must look fashionably ruined. Hannibal certainly brought that out in him, made him want to press the slick color coating his lips all over his heated skin. And he'd be getting more than one chance to, if the way Hannibal watched him was any indication at all.

Will dropped his gaze to the floor, smiling as he folded the lipstick tube into his palm. His nails, stained a matching hue, rested against the black case. “It’s a good color on you,” he said, looking back up to adjust the stag mask he'd stolen from Hannibal. It framed his eyes well and covered his face to the cheekbones.

“Indeed it is,” Hannibal answered, holding his stare in the dark glass as he lay marked and languid on the fainting couch. “I should wear it more often.”


End file.
